S-Type
S-Types are a very rare calibric types. There have only been 3 S-Types in history since the birth of Calibric 100,000 years ago. There powers are considered god-like powers. Legends say that they get to go to the world known as Gods Playground when they are put into S-Type rank. After 35 years of life all S-types have dissappeared out of nowhere never to be found. Some say their souls become Calibric and help the worlds flow together in peace. others say they are acsended into god hood and can never be human again. There can only be one S-Type because it is believe that they are all the same person that just used his powers to rencarnate. Past S-Types Sage Markeen Li'qutoe Sage was the first ever S-Type in history. He was born during the Calibric Culling where anyone found with Calibric powers was found gulity of being a traitor to Human kind and then killed in public or on site. Day he was born he had his dream and grasped his powers. When he was young his parents were killed by being calibric users. Little did he know they weren't users. They died to protect him knowing he had a great gift. He later found out of this when he was older and started to unlock his full potential. By age 18 he was already a A-Type and a Teacher to other users. He became later one of the grandmasters. By age 29 he was then acsended into a S-Type when he used his power to end the Calibric Culling and reach a pact with users and normal humans. Age 35 last time he was seen in battle with a DD-Type and then after defeating him he disspeared into the fog. Elizabeth Draem Yukari Elizabeth was the second S-Type in History 4000 years after Sage disappeared. She appeared before the grandmaster court during the Kindred Wars and requested to be put into rankings as a S-Type. Granted everyone in the court laughed at her that day but to then to be shocked when she removed her 2 ton armor that put a crater into the floor and on her naked body showed a S-Type Symbol on her left breast. She was known as the Woman of the gods. She wore 2 ton lb armor around with her. her armor consisted of different symbols that seemed to be runic. She always made sure all woman and men were happy no matter what she had to do for them. She was mother of 2 twin boys who ended up being grandmasters together. She disappeared after having a drinking contest with a Titan Type Shaden Corment Drak'mon 6000 years after Elizabeth dissapeared from the world Shaden was born. His parents were unknown and never seen or heard from. He had a sister named Rylen who was very attached to him. No matter where he went his sister was with him. at the age of 10 he had his dream of power. He didn't care much for his power until one fateful day. Rylen was found hanging from a clock tower dead. This brought Shaden into a world of maddness. He couldn't believe someone would of done this to his own sister who was so kind and care free. His power started to darken and he was then thrusted into Twisted Spirala where he relived that day of finding his sister over and over again. He then acsended into S-Type rank after returning to the normal world. At age 21 he started the Kindred War against the other Types. He killed 20,000 A-Types in one battle with his sword Ark Crusher he held back handed. He was known as the Satan-Type after that battle. Age 35 he was inprisioned by 10 grandmasters. 10 days into his inprisionment he was talking to him self "So thats why she died so she could see mommy and daddy again" Next Day he was missing from his prision with the seals not even broken. They say he had ascended into a god.